Spot the Difference
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: If Leo could look like Luna, could the Signers tell the two apart if they both pretended to be one another? R&R


_I do not own anything but these humorous words below. Enjoy!_

_**~#~**_

"I cannot believe I agreed to this" Leo sighed fidgeting with hem of his blue shirt nervously.

"If you didn't want to do this, why did you suggest we practice for all of last week?" Luna pointed out.

"Because the last time you paraded around as me, it was on live television and you made up stuff on the spot!" Leo or rather Luna snapped pointing a finger at the perfect doppelganger of herself that only her twin brother could pull off- under supervision, that is.

She could still feel the embarrassment, infuriation and shame of watching Leo pretending to be her during the Fortune Cup last year and even though she had agreed to Leo's crazy idea of pretending to be each other to see if they could fool their friends. Still, even though she was against it at first, Luna had to admit she was curious herself if Yusei, Akiza and the others would notice the swap even if they were all Signers minus one.

"Okay, ready?" Leo inquired as they reached their destination.

"As I'll ever be. Just remember to respond to my name and not yours, okay?" Luna reminded her brother.

"Like your one to talk" Leo grumbled back before slipping into the character his sister had almost literally beaten into him over the last week. "Shall we, _Leo_?"

"Let's do this, _Luna_" Luna grinned as the pair stepped into the garage beneath the Popo-Time Clock Shop.

**#~#**

The day was going bad for Jack Atlas. With his favourite café currently closed due to some prank gone wrong, most likely done on purpose by Crow, he was stuck having to make his own coffee from the disgustingly cheap jar of instant granules they had lying around the place instead.

"Hey, Jack!" Leo's voiced echoed from practically right behind him nearly making him spill his crude but much needed caffeine fix all over his favourite jacket, not to mention his only jacket.

"What is it this time, Leo? Can't you see I'm busy?" Jack grumbled taking a sip of the black substance and suppressing a shiver brought on by its vulgar and lacklustre taste. A King could not show weakness to a fan after all.

"You're just sitting there drinking coffee" Leo pointed out in his usual obvious manner. "Wait, why are you having coffee here? I thought you usually went to that cafe across the road"

"That's because _someone_ decided to be funny and throw a few stink bombs through the air vents turning the whole place into a skunk's den!" Jack growled making sure he was loud enough so that a certain carrot topped, broomstick on legs could hear him. "And thanks to that someone, I have to resort to drinking this filth that has the audacity to claim being coffee!"

If jack's words were meant to provoke a response out of the Black-Wing trickster of the group, he hit it right on button as Crow actually stopped loading on the latest of orders onto his runner and marched over to where the accuser was sitting like he lorded over them.

"Listen, Your Highness, I had nothing to do with that and even if I knew who the culprit was, I wouldn't tell you and do a free delivery for the guy in thanks!" Crow snapped.

"And just why the deuce would you defend them unless you were in league with them?!" Jack retorted standing up so that he was towering over his friend.

"I'm not! But they did stop you from wasting what little cash we have!"

Unless Leo's eyes were playing tricks on him, he could have sworn Jack looked like he had just been slapped in the face before looking deeply insulted.

"Waste? You dare say to my face that three thousand yen for a cup of Blue eyes Mountain is a waste?!" Jack growled.

"Oh, I dare, and not just that! I gotta whole slew of things to add to the list if you're interested!" Crow replied the two practically looking to suddenly go to blows the way they were flexing their right arms.

Before the conversation could get any more heated, both of them suddenly found themselves doused in ice cold water. Blinking the water from their eyes, the pair turned as one to see an infuriated Akiza glaring at them as if daring them to start with her.

"If you two are going to act like kids, do it elsewhere! Some of us are trying to do something constructive!" She told them off.

"Like flirt with Yusei?" Leo voiced before he could help himself peeking out from behind Crow's duel runner having spotted the psychic duelist approach earlier and hid before he too had gotten an impromptu bath. He regretted it immediately when she turned her gaze on him prompting him to duck back behind cover.

"When's the last time _you_ had a bath, Leo?!" Akiza snapped glaring at the runner Leo was using as a shield.

"Just the other day, I swear! Luna threatened to throw away my deck if I didn't! Ask her, she'll tell you!" Leo cried out from behind the runner.

Akiza looked like she was contemplating on calling on Luna to verify if her brother was telling the truth but decided to drop it along with the bucket which made a large clang as it connected with the granite floor making all three males jump.

"If any of you start anything else…" Akiza left the sentence hanging as she held up a single card.

All three males gulped as the recognised the trap card with the picture of a large wave of water on it, it made what Akiza just did look like a water drop.

Inwardly smiling at the boys' submission, Akiza about faced and walked away unable to hold back the grin when she heard all three of them sigh in relief.

"She was flirting with Yusei, wasn't she" Leo muttered so that she could not hear him.

"More like trying to. If Yusei's working on his runner" Jack began.

"You're gonna need a crowbar and a whole lot of luck to get him away from it" Crow finished before turning to Leo. "So level with me, kid, was it you who stunk up Jack's favourite café?"

"I should have known-!" Jack started before Crow quickly clamped a hand over his mouth while both he and Leo made shushing noises clearly not wanting Akiza to make good on her threat.

"I had nothing to do with that. And even if I wanted to do something like that…" Leo suddenly turned away looking rather embarrassed. "Luna beat me in a duel and made me swear not to do any pranks today"

The two older males did not know whether to grin or grimace. At least that explained why Leo was not looking or acting suspiciously around them. Unfortunately, Leo mistook their ambiguous looks for sneers and nearly flew off the deep end at then.

"She only won because I haven't got my mark yet! Once I do, I'll prove to her and everyone that I'm a Signer just like the rest of you!" Leo proudly proclaimed before suddenly clasping both hands over his mouth in realisation he had just been speaking rather loudly.

It would have been rather amusing to see both Jack and Crow crouched down beside him were it not the fear of what Akiza would do to them should they disturb her again. Noticing she was not glaring their way, the three let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Boys" Akiza huffed watching them from the corner of her eye before returning to the homework she needed to finish off before the week was out. "It's like they only have one volume setting at times"

"At least you don't live with any of them" Luna pointed out. "Leo snores. Even from my room I can hear it"

"And Yusei has to put up with twice that, I bet" Akiza winced suddenly glad she had her own place where the only noise came from her alarm click in the morning.

"You think that's why he rarely smiles, because he doesn't get enough sleep?" Luna asked innocently.

Both girls stared at each other curiously before bursting out into fits of giggles at the thought. It actually seemed probable: Yusei could not get any sleep due to his old duel gang buddies and whiled away the hours tinkering with his runner to pass the time hence why he was more fond of his runner than-

Akiza nearly bit through her tongue as she pried her mind away from that trail of thought. Her cheeks were already tinged pink thanks to Leo's earlier words but now they were so red she was beginning to wonder if they could glow in the dark.

"Are you okay, Akiza? Your face is flushed" Luna noted in concern.

"It's nothing. Now I really need to get this homework done" Akiza brushed off hoping the greenette would ease off the topic of the Signer who stole her heart.

"Why don't you just Yusei for help?" Luna pointed out.

"Because, a girl who immediately turns to someone else instead of trying to tackle the problem yourself makes you look weak and easy for those who prey on the weak. By showing that you are attempting to do things yourself before asking for help sends a message that you can handle yourself but will still look for help if given" Akiza explained winking at the greenette. "Keep that in mind for when you're older. You'll understand"

"I'll try and keep that in mind" Luna grinned although Akiza could see the masked confusion on her face as the girl turned to look at the three males now bickering quietly. "Although I think I might be waiting a while before putting it into action if that's the way boys act just now"

Akiza had to supress another snigger. There were times when Luna sounded older than she looked and there were times like now when she said something childish that reminded her of who she was related to. Speaking of the green haired devil…

"Hey, Yusei, wanna duel?!" Leo practically hollered as he approached the teen who had been working diligently on his pride and joy completely oblivious it seemed all the racket was going on around him.

"Sorry, Leo, I'm kinda busy right now" Yusei replied without looking away from his work. If he could just figure out how to increase the acceleration without further reducing the output or causing the drive chips to overheat…

"Jeez! No wonder Akiza's so grumpy if you're working on your duel runner all the time…" Leo muttered walking away with his hands behind his head.

"Hey, Leo!" Yusei called out to the boy causing him to freeze up thinking he was in trouble. "Could you pass me that screwdriver over there on the table?"

Breathing a sigh of relief, Leo grabbed the tool lying on the table and brought it over to Yusei.

"Thanks" Yusei said as he took the tool Leo was offering only to pause as he stared at the boy.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Leo asked in confusion as Yusei continued to stare at him. "Uh, if it's about what I just said, I didn't mean it in a bad way, I swear!"

Blinking, Yusei brought a hand to his eyes and rubbed them slightly.

"Sorry, Leo. I guess I have been spending a little too much time tinkering and not with everyone" Yusei sighed tiredly. "For a second, I thought you were Luna"

Leo stared at Yusei in surprise before sniggering.

"Come on, Yusei! If either of us was gonna pretend to be the other, it would be me and I actually did, remember?" Leo chuckled reminding the Signer of how he had taken Luna's place in the Fortune Cup. "And I did so pretty well, I reckon"

"Maybe. But only after you wiped off all that makeup" Yusei said stifling a yawn. He also wanted to add that he completely no clue as to how Luna acted and spoke but figured against it in fear that he might just dress up as his sister again to prove him wrong.

"Fine, I'll give you that!" Leo conceded before grabbing Yusei's hand and dragging him over to the others. "Now come on! Let's duel already!"

**#~#**

The sun was just beginning to set when the twins finally returned to their home in Tops. Normally they would have stayed longer, sometimes stayed overnight as well, but did not want to risk it and accidently blow the plan. No sooner were the pair of identical greenettes through the front door and made sure that it was properly locked, they both doubled over with much supressed laughter.

"I don't think any of them noticed!" Leo gasped between laughs.

"I think…Yusei might have at one point" Luna hiccupped trying to calm down from her high. She had to admit that this was one of the funniest things she had done in a long time.

"See?! I told you it would work!" Leo proclaimed proudly once his chuckles had died down to the odd giggle.

"Maybe, but we're pretty much wearing the same thing just in different colours" Luna pointed out redoing her hair into her preferred style.

"Whaddya mean by that?" Leo asked curiously.

"Simple. You have to pull off being me while wearing a skirt" Luna elaborated grinning when she saw her brother stare at her slack jawed. "What's wrong, Leo? I thought you said it was easy?"

Provoked by her taunt, Leo's face contorted with anger at being called a coward and Luna was easily able to predict her brother's next words as if she had spoken them herself.

"Fine! Next year we'll go as each other again and I'll wear a skirt this time!" Leo declared although whether bravely or foolishly was up for grabs. "Agreed?"

"Maybe" Luna replied sweetly. "But we might not be able to pull it off. Girls grow up differently from boys, after all"

Leaving a perplexed Leo to figure out what she meant, Luna ran off to her room to slip into something that was not her brother's. She loved him dearly, but not to the point of wearing his things any longer than necessary.

**~#~**

_A nice way to kick off the month of April don't you think?_

_Review if possible &amp; until next time_

_Watch this space &amp; peace out!_


End file.
